Floating On Cloud 9
by gleekie19
Summary: After turning friendship into love and graduating from college, Brittany and Santana find their way together into the real world. *sequel to Love At Second SIght*
1. Work

**This is the Sequel to my other story Love At Second Sight. It's not exactly necessary that you've read that one to understand this story, but I'd recommend it. That way it'll be more fun to read this one and some parts are better to understand.**

**This story takes place 1 year after Love At Second Sight, so one year after Santana's graduation. I hope everyone who enjoyed LASS, will enjoy this sequel too!=) I appreciate it if you leave me some feedback :)  
**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The sound of the first alarm ringing through the bedroom slowly tried to force me out of my sleep. I tried to push the feeling of consciousness away and blindly reached with my eyes closed to slap the alarm off. The next sound that started interrupting my dream world were a few birds whistling loudly just outside our window. I buried my face further into my pillow until another sound next to me instantly brought a tired smile on my face. The soft groans of Santana, who is fighting to stay asleep too, are like my own personal good morning melody. Even though most people wouldn't exactly tag those sounds as 'good' morning sounds, but more like a bad morning mood.

A soft pair of lips placed a feather light kiss on my shoulder, before I felt Santana's warm body press up against my back. I hummed contently and reached for her arm to pull it around my waist so I could press myself further into her front. Even though the insanely hot summer weather already caused our room to turn into a sauna in the morning, I still feel the need to be as close against Santana as physically possible.

After a few minutes of lying like this, I felt the sheets getting pulled off of my body.

''Too hot..'' Santana mumbled in an adorable sleepy voice and cuddled back into me after throwing the sheets on the floor.

''We should get up soon, for work.'' I whispered while I tickled my hand up and down her arm.

''Work? What's that?''

I chuckled softly before trying to open up my eyes. The bright sunlight immediately made my eyes squeeze together to adjust to the morning light. I lifted my head up a little to check the alarm and immediately fell back on the pillow again when I saw that the second alarm would go off any second now.

''What time is it anyway?'' Santana mumbled.

''It's almost 8..''

''Fucking hell, that means that Ra-''

Santana couldn't finish her sentence, because at 8 AM sharp, our alarm went off again and interrupted her._''Rise and shine beautiful people!''_ Rachel's voice yelled through the radio.

Ever since she got a job at the local radio station, we're waking up to the same high voice every day. I think it's fun to listen to Rachel on the radio though, but Santana.. not so much.

''_It's a lovely day today. The sun is shining and it probably stays like that the whole day. So get up and have some fun!'' _A song started playing and I rolled over to see Santana's face buried deeply into her pillow.

''Is it over yet?'' She growled from underneath it. ''How can someone get up and have fun after hearing that voice yelling through your room.''

''Someone is a little grumpy.'' I chuckled as I removed the pillow from her head. Brown eyes and a soft smile looked up at me, a smile that Santana only reserves for me in the morning.

''Am not.'' She pouted and curled her finger into my hair. ''I just hate Mondays.''

''Me too baby.'' I chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss on that adorable pout. ''But we really need to get up now. Lady Tubbington is hungry too.''

''Uhm.. who is Lady Tubbington? Because last time I checked the fat cat outside our bedroom was called Brittana.'' Santana frowned and sat up on the bed when I stepped out of it.

''I changed her name.'' I shrugged. ''I get confused when you say Britt. I don't know if you mean me or her.''

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes. ''Well whenever I say _Britt_, you can count on it that I mean you.''

I shot her a stern look over my shoulder while I was going through our closet to grab some clothes for work. ''Are you guys ignoring each other again?''

''Cats don't talk and if they did, yes I would ignore the hell out of it because she puked all over my work shoes last week!'' Santana said as she walked up next to me to go through her own clothing drawer. I always had my clothes in my own room, but after a while I decided it felt more as our bedroom if all my clothes were in here too.

Some scratching against our bedroom door startled me and I quickly opened it up to find Lady Tubbington behind it.

''Hi baby.'' I said in a high voice and scooped her up in my arms. I walked back to Santana and lifted Lady Tubbington's head up with my finger underneath her chin. ''Look how cute she is San! How can you be mad at this little furball.''

Santana tried to hold back her amused smile, but she failed miserably at it.

''Come on, give her a kiss to make up.''

''I'm not going to give the cat a kiss Britt.'' Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

''San..''

''Britt..''

''Santana..''

''Brittany, I don't wanna kiss the damn cat.'' She whined.

''I'm going to count. 3..''

''Can't I give you a kiss instead?'' She pouted.

''2..''

''Brittany!''

''Aaaand…''

''Fine!'' Santana sighed extra dramatically by throwing her hands up in the air and leaned forward to give Lady tubbington a quick peck on her head. ''I'm sorry for ignoring your fat ass.''

''Lady Tubbington says she's sorry too.'' I chuckled as I gave her a kiss too before putting her back on the ground. ''See, that wasn't so hard.''

''The things I'd do for you..'' Santana sighed as she stepped closer towards me and swung her arms around my neck. ''Can I get a kiss from my fiancé now?''

''Hmm, always.'' I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist as Santana pressed her lips gently against mine. Our lips grazed softly until I bit her bottom lip playfully.

''Don't eat me for breakfast.'' Santana chuckled after she pulled back to trail her tongue over her lip.

''That's what she said.'' I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows.

Santana laughed before pulling me back into a tight hug. I giggled at her eagerness and stroked my hands up and down over her back.

''I'm going to take a quick shower before I jump you and we'll both be late for work.'' She giggled and gave me another peck. As much as I wanted her right now, well I always want her, work is important too. Especially since we need the money.

''I'll make some breakfast.'' I smiled and slapped her playfully on her ass when she walked passed me. Earning a cute giggle and a wink in return.

''Thanks babe, you're the best.''

* * *

After showering together instead of separately and some breakfast, Quinn came to pick up Santana and I took our car to go to work. Santana and Quinn both graduated in Law. Quinn obviously one year before Santana, but it turned out to be handy for Santana. Luckily Quinn was able to talk to her boss at the Law Firm she started working a few months ago, so he would consider hiring Santana too. Of course Santana nailed the job interview and has now been working at the same Law firm as Quinn. They're both still assistants for other Lawyers, but I'm sure with Santana's talent for seeing the truth in people and getting the truth out of them, she'll be a Lawyer herself soon. Just like Quinn will be too, who's one of the smartest people I know.

And then there's me.. I graduated in journalism two years ago and after working a year in the restaurant with Rachel, I decided to take the jump and quit my job there to find a real job in journalism. I thought it was the perfect time after Santana's graduation. Unfortunately, there wasn't any positions open for me at the time and my boss at the restaurant already hired two new people after Rachel and I left.  
After a month of filling in applications and stopping by papers and magazines, I decided to take a different job until I found a good job as a journalist. Santana encouraged me to find a job in the meanwhile that made me happy, instead of running between tables at a restaurant.

I'm glad I did it, because I really enjoy working at the Zoo here and taking care of the animals. Sometimes I get to do shows, like feeding the walruses. It's fun to entertain people.  
So it turns out I really like it here, but sooner or later, I need to pursue a job where I can make good money and have a good career.

A little while later, I walked into the elephant house to check if they still had enough food in the back. When I opened up the door I immediately spotted Kurt in the back, staring at an elephant in front of him.

''Goodmorning.'' I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

''Oh hey Britt.'' He smiled. ''Fashionably late today.''

''Yeah.. Santana and I had uhm.. the alarm didn't go off.'' I said and I already felt my cheeks turning red. ''Did Ed say something about it?''

''Don't worry, I covered for you. After working with you for quite some time now, I'm perfectly aware of your morning routine on a Monday with Santana.'' He laughed.

''She needs it on a Monday..'' I giggled.

''Don't we all.'' He chuckled.

Even though we've only worked together for a few months now, Kurt knows me too well. He's a good friend already and even Santana liked him the first time I brought him home for some drinks. Maybe because he's gay.

''Thank you for covering for me though, I won't be late again.''

''Don't worry about it Britt.'' He smiled and turned his attention to Dora, the big elephant in front of him. ''Have you noticed something about Dora lately?''

I looked at the big elephant in front of me carefully and smiled when his trunk came up to me through the bars.

''Hi baby.'' I chuckled as I kept my hand on it. ''I don't see anything different.''

''Hmm.. I think she might be pregnant though. Her stomach is bigger than normal and she eats way too much.'' Kurt mumbled as he looked at her intensely.

''A mini elephant? Yay!'' I said excitedly. ''Oh my god that's going to look so cute!''

''She's going to be such a good mommy.'' Kurt laughed. ''But let's talk to Ed though if he can do some tests on her.''

''We should think about a name already!''

''As long as it's not a name that starts with Lady or Lord, I'm fine with it.'' Kurt laughed and hooked his arm in mine to pull me with him.

* * *

**Santana POV**

''Is it lunch time already?'' I sighed as I rested my head on the desk.

''We just got here. Also a half an hour late, thanks to you.''

''I told you, the alarm didn't went off.'' I smirked as I lifted my head up.

''Oh.. it didn't go off when you guys were going at it in the shower?'' Quinn said sarcastically. ''If I didn't show up you would probably still be in there.'' She said as she typed on the laptop in front of her. ''Remember what they always say around here; It is always the best policy to tell the truth, unless of course you are an exceptionally good liar.' And let me tell you, you suck at lying when it comes to having sex with Brittany.''

''Okay, whatever. Your girlfriend is the first voice I wake up to in the morning, I need some loving to erase that for the rest of the day.''

''You can just change the radio channel if her voice, which is beautiful by the way, annoys you so much.'' Quinn huffed and gave me a stern look.

''Rachel broke the switch button last time you guys came over for dinner, so I couldn´t change it. And Brittany gets mad at me anyway if I did manage to change it.''

Quinn laughed and shook her head amused. ''You´re still so whipped.''

''Shut up and get to work smartass.'' I smirked before opening up my own laptop and logging into the network of the office.

When I was about to reply to the first few mails about some guy who wants to divorce his wife, my phone vibrated in my pocket. At this time it´s either Puck who has a hangover or Brittany with a cute text that keeps me going for the rest of the day. It´s weird, but still after a long day of work, I´m so excited to get home and just see Brittany. Most people who live together and do everything together eventually get bored with each other and need to do all kinds of things to keep the relationship exciting. With me and Brittany, even if we hang out an entire week without even leaving the house, we still have so much fun.

I already can´t wait to get home tonight and cook something together, or lie on the couch and talk to each other about how work was or how much the contestants on The Voice suck on television. And I hate to admit it, but I love that little fat furball that pukes all over the place and blocks my sexy times with Britt a lot. It feels like my own little family and it makes me even more excited to think about having kids of our own. Even though we´re still way too young for kids, I can´t say I haven´t been thinking about it. Maybe because I just imagine a little girl that looks exactly like Brittany, with the same cute giggle echoing through our apartment. Anyway, it´ll all be there when the time and place is right, because right now it´s not. With our jobs and the apartment we live in, not to mention we´re still kids ourselves sometimes.

Suddenly a pen hit the side of my head and I immediately raised my hand up to protect myself from other things.

''What the hell!'' I groaned as I rubbed over my head. ''What was that for?''

''You were daydreaming again. If John comes in and he sees you staring like you're seeing little ponies flying around, with your phone in your hand too, he will not give you an own client or case anytime soon.'' Quinn said without looking up to me and still typing. ''Can you give me my pen back though, I need to write something down.''

''Sure I'll give you your pen back.'' I smiled a little too wide and picked up the pen from the floor. I looked over my shoulder to see that the window was open. I turned around in my chair and with a smooth bow, I threw the pen out of the window. ''Here you go.''

'''Santana! That was my last one!'' Quinn squealed.

''How is that even possible, you got a whole container filled with different kinds of pens from Rachel when she brought you lunch last week.''

''Maybe because you steal them all the time so Brittany can use them at home for her writing.''

''That's right, it's an act of love.'' I smirked and rolled my chair back against my desk.

''Give me one of yours.''

''Ugh fine, but stop throwing things at me because you'll always lose if you're going to fight me.'' I said and grabbed a pen to give back to Quinn.

''Thanks..'' She sighed triumphantly. ''Your phone just went off by the way.''

My heart immediately started jumping in my chest again when I remembered I might have a text from Brittany. I unlocked my screen and a big smile formed on my lips when I read that it was indeed Brittany.

_INCOMING, MY FIANCÉ: Baby! Did you two make it on time to work? Dora might be pregnant :D So excited! Anyway, have a_ _nice day at work. Can we order pizza tonight? X_

''Quinn, do you know anyone named Dora?'' I mumbled confused as I started typing a message back.

''No.. why?'' She replied just as confused.

''Because she's pregnant.''

''Well congratulations to her then.'' Quinn chuckled and returned her attention to her work.

_TO, MY FIANCÉ: Just a little late, but that shower was totally worth it ;-) Oh that's nice babe! Congratulations to her. And pizza it is. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, stupid meetings on Monday. X_

_INCOMING, MY FIANCÉ: It was :) Yeah, you have to come visit with me when the baby is here! Okay, I'll order for us when I get home then. Can't wait :) Love you!_

_TO, MY FIANCÉ: Of course! Great, I'll see you tonight beautiful. Love you too :-)_

''Whoever Dora is, it looks like I'll be visiting her and the baby with Brittany.'' I said as I put my phone back in my pocket. Just when I put my phone back, our boss John comes walking into the office.

''Good morning girls.'' He said with his heavy voice.

''Morning.'' Quinn and I almost said in unison.

''Can I talk to you two for a second?'' He said in a more serious voice.

Uh oh, I hope I'm not in trouble..

* * *

**Santana POV**

Finally after a long day of work, I stepped out of the elevator at our floor and wiggled my keys out of my purse to open up the door. I'm exhausted after the long meetings, but also excited to share my news with Brittany. I opened up the door and dropped my purse immediately on the floor.

''Babe, I'm home!'' I yelled as I kicked off my heels. ''I have exciting news to tell you!''

''I'm in the kitchen!'' Brittany's voice echoed back.

I quickly made my way into the kitchen and found blue eyes sparkling up to me while she was cutting the pizzas into pieces.

''Hi honey. You're just in time.'' She smiled as I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. ''What's the exciting news?''

I stole another kiss before I sat down on the bar stool and pulled Brittany in between my legs so I could wrap my arms around her waist.

''Well you know my boss John, he wanted to talk to me and Quinn alone. Which was strange already because usually the rest of the department is there too. Anyway, to keep things short, Quinn and I probably get our first own case. I mean, we still have to work together on it so it's not my own case yet, but it's getting there right?'' I said excitedly.

''Really? That's amazing San!'' Brittany smiled brightly and gave me a long addicting kiss. ''I told you that you'd be running that whole office within a year.''

I laughed and tightened my hold on her waist. ''I'm still far from being an individual lawyer, but it's nice to have someone who believes in me as much as you do.'' I smiled and brought my hand up to trace my thumb over her jaw.

''I always will.'' She smiled and cupped my cheeks to give me another kiss that made my blood pressure rise. ''I'm so proud of you.''

''Thanks baby. You had some exciting news too though! Dora is pregnant.'' I smiled brightly.

''Yeah, Kurt and I are already thinking of a cute name to give the baby.''

I frowned at first at that, why would someone let other people pick out the name for their baby, but then it clicked that it was probably some kind of animal in the Zoo.

''Sounds like you had fun with Kurt today at work. So uhm.. is it Dora the giraffe?''

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. ''I was already wondering when you were going to admit that you didn't know who Dora is.''

''Am I that bad at memorizing things?'' I chuckled. ''I'm sorry, but you have so many names for the animals there that I don't remember them anymore.''

''I know it's not your fault if you forget things. Annie is the giraffe, Dora is my favorite elephant.'' She smiled brightly, as she dragged her hands up and down my arms. Almost as if she was trying to warm me up, but it's something she always does when I just got home. Even if it's insanely hot outside right now.

''Aw cute, a baby elephant.''

''I know! It's not really important news compared to yours though.'' She said, and I could suddenly sense some sadness behind those words. I don't really know why, because Brittany loves animals, not to mention the baby versions. Before I could ask her about the sudden change in her excitement, she gave me another kiss and put the pizzas on our plates. ''Let's eat something, I bet you're starving.''

* * *

After dinner we were cuddled up on the couch, watching a random movie that Brittany picked out. I wasn't really paying attention though. If I was staring at the screen I was thinking about that sad look I noticed before dinner, and if I wasn't looking at the screen, I was studying the beautiful features on Brittany's face. That is an advantage of being a big spoon on the couch, I can stare at her the whole time if I want to.

I tightened my arm around her waist and leaned my head up on my elbow.

''Babe, can I ask you something?'' I whispered as I nudged her cheek with my nose and kissed the spot after that.

''Mhmm?''

''Is there something wrong?''

''Why would there be anything wrong silly?'' She chuckled through a frown, but kept her gaze on the television. That's when I knew there was definitely something wrong. Because Brittany never looks me in the eyes if she's trying to cover something up and I ask her about it. If there wouldn't be anything wrong, she would've just smiled and turned around to give me a kiss or just a loving smile.

''Britt, look at me..'' I mumbled.

She turned around in my embrace so she was facing me, but still didn't look me in the eyes. She tangled our legs together and buried her head in the crook of my neck, causing her warm breaths to float against my skin. I sighed and lifted up her shirt so I could bring my hand underneath it to stroke her back. She always relaxes when I do that. It always works too when she can't fall asleep.

''You must think I'm a big loser.'' She mumbled barely audible against my skin.

I ignored the goose bumps that appeared on my arms thanks to her warm breaths that floated right into my shirt and hit the skin around my bra. I immediately frowned confused and lifted up her chin so I could look at her. A small tear fell like a little blue diamond out of the corner of her eye and I quickly wiped my thumb over it.

''Why are you saying that babe? You know I would rather cut off a finger than to call you a loser.'' I said softly.

''B-because.. you are on your way to b-become t-the best lawyer ever and your fiancé at home talks about baby elephants. I can't even make enough m-money to pay for our wedding. I just feel so s-stupid.'' She sobbed.

This time tears started to float down her cheeks, too many to wipe or kiss away. I just held her closer to me and kept stroking her back with my hand, while stroking my other hand through her hair.

''Britt.. if there's one thing that I am proud of in my life, it's that I have the most amazing, beautiful and insanely smart fiancé to wake up to and go to sleep with every day. You graduated in journalism with high grates and it sucks that there are no jobs around here now, but it'll come. And even though I can't wait to make you my wife, we have all the time in the world to get married. We're in this together remember? We're both making money and it doesn't matter who makes more or anything like that. And I enjoy all your stories about the Zoo so much, you love it there too right?'' I said while I kissed the top of her head in between words, trying better to somehow stop the tears from falling.

''Y-yeah but..''

''And you're really good at it too. I mean, I don't think Dora's baby will even survive if you aren't there. Within a week it's probably walking around in designer clothes specially made for elephants, if Kurt makes the decisions there instead of you.'' I chuckled to lighten up the mood. It seemed to work because Brittany started laughing through her tears too.

''As long as you're happy with working at the Zoo, until there's a job opening, then I am happy too. Please don't ever feel like you're disappointing me. You couldn't even if you tried.'' I smiled and lifted up her chin so she would look at me again. After a few sniffs, the sobbing stopped and only a cute pout still lingered on her lips.

''I love you, I love our crazy cat and I already love that little baby elephant. And that's all because of you Brittany.''

''I love you too.'' She smiled softly. ''I'm sorry for being such a drama queen. I think I'm getting my period.''

''Don't be sorry. That just means we'll be eating a lot of chocolate tomorrow.'' I joked, causing another giggle from Brittany. God, it feels so good to see her smile. ''But promise me next time you feel like this, please talk to me about it okay? Whatever happens, we're in this together.''

''I promise.''


	2. Checklist

**I'm happy you guys are excited about this sequel too! Thank you, it's gonna be a fun ride =)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Some people want to stay little forever. I don't. When I was little, I really wanted to be big. I knew my life would really start to get exciting if I was an adult, well an adult most of the time. That the world would open up to me and that everything is allowed. That I would roll into my unmade bed late at night, still whooping from fun, because no one was there to forbid me from doing so. I do notice, even when I was little, that most of the adults not or hardly take advantage of all those unlimited possibilities you suddenly have when you're over 21. On the contrary, every adult has the same checklist, they have a good job, a husband/wife and of course kids at some point. And if one of those things were missing, most of them did everything to make sure the list was complete.

My dad always said when I asked about it that it's just a habit for people. I never liked that list concept and I still don't. When I'm in the Zoo, it reminds me sometimes that I still need to work on my own list of habits. Getting a good career, get married and have kids. Sometimes I forget that I went to college for a good journalism career, because there's so much freedom around me in the Zoo. All the animals don't care about what they're doing, they're just having fun every day. They don't have a care in the world.

After my conversation with Santana, I realized that when I'm in Santana's arms late at night, I don't have a care in the world either. I realized Santana and I are creating our own habits. Every day we're having fun and we're laughing. She made me promise that I would focus on having fun instead of focusing on the things I think I should do, because well, everyone does them. But how many people can say they have the love of their life sleeping next to them in bed and having friends you can make fun of but know you can trust them with anything at the same time. Not many people can.

Being happy with what I'm doing and have now, that's all I have to do. That's all that's on my list of habits. This way, being an adult is as much fun as I always thought it would be. Even if Santana and I mostly behave like kids when we're together.

I stepped out of the shower and noticed that my hands got all wrinkly. That's what always happens when I've been thinking too much underneath the flowing water. Quinn invited us for some dinner at their place so I should hurry up and get ready.

I quickly dried myself and put on my clothes that I already placed in the bathroom so I could put them on right after showering. I know from experience that if I step out of the shower with just a towel on, Santana turns into a wild tiger. Not that I'm complaining, but I know Rachel is very precise when it comes to dinner time. I stepped into a casual dress and rubbed my wet hair through a towel a little so it would dry faster.

After getting out of the bathroom, I noticed Santana standing in the kitchen in front of the sink doing some dishes. She just got out of the shower before I went in and it's always clear she doesn't have the patience to dry herself. Her tight jeans seems glued to her still damp legs, highlighting her perfect curves even more. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer against me. Like always, she giggled and leaned back into me. Her skin was warm and her hair still a little wet. I pressed a kiss to her temple and just studied her for a moment while she kept doing the dishes that had piled itself up a little over the last few days. I swear that if there is anyone in the world that is more beautiful than Santana, I sure have never seen that person. If she even exists.

''You know I'm mad at you right?'' Santana said, effectively snapping me out of my daydreaming state. The tone in her voice already betrayed that she wasn't mad, but in a playful mood.

''Hmm..'' I hummed and nudged her cheek with my nose. ''And why is that?''

''First of all you didn't let me shower with you, second of all you practically forced me out of it because we have to hurry up. But when you're in it you take so long that I even had time to get bored and start with this dishes. What were you even doing in there?'' She said in an adorable curious tone.

''Thinking..''

''About what?'' She asked. Her tongue trailed over her bottom lip as she was concentrating on scrubbing a cup in her hand.

I shrugged, causing Santana's body to shrug too since my arms were still tightly around her. ''Just about us. About you.''

''Oelala, thinking about me in the shower. Please continue.'' She chuckled and playfully wiggled her butt against me. Before I had time to react she puffed out some air, making a string of her hair float up against my face. ''Fucking hell I don't understand how we get these cups so dirty by the way. It's like a solid bottom of coffee in there.''

I focused my attention on what Santana was saying instead of focusing my attention to her ass pressing up against my center. I rested my chin a little further on her shoulder so I could see better what she meant.

''You're not doing it right. Here, let me.'' I said as I rested my hands over hers on the cup. I heard her breath hitch in her throat as soon as I pressed her against the sink with my body. ''You have to touch it gently..'' I breathed out, ghosting my lips along her jaw. I directed her hands with mine while I gently stroked my fingers over hers and over the cup. Her breathing became more uneven as I pressed little but firm kisses in the side of her neck. ''Then put two fingers inside, if you can, use three fingers.''

A moan escaped her throat as I did with the cup what I was telling her in a husky voice. Her head leaned back against my shoulder, leaving more space to nibble gently over her collarbone.

''A-and then what?'' Santana breathed out huskily as I felt her hips buck almost unnoticeable into mine.

''You have to make sure it's wet..'' I continued my teasing while acting out my words with Santana's hand and the cup. I swear I heard a little moan escape her throat, letting me know this teasing was working extremely well. ''.. and then rub up and down.''

''Fuck.. Britt..'' She mumbled, her voice thick with arousal.

''Mhmm.'' I whispered and paused a little to kiss the spot behind her ear. ''And that's how you wash a cup baby.'' I smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth before letting go of her with a devilish chuckle. ''Let's go, we have a dinner to go to.''

Santana turned around with a dramatic whine. ''You are so mean, I hate you!''

''No you don't.'' I smiled as I plop down on the couch to put on my shoes. ''You just can't handle my excellent explanation of washing a cup.''

''Don't think that I don't know what you're trying to do here. I'll never forget that time when you sang 'saying what's up to my cup'' when you went down on me.'' Santana chuckled as she uncrossed her arms from her chest. ''Two can play this teasing game Britt-Britt.''

I tried to keep a poker face and shrugged like I didn't know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes and walked up to me, stopping right in front of me.

''You can't beat me in my own game babe.'' She said with that voice she knows always turns me on immediately. This time no exception. I swallowed thickly when I felt her hands on my knees. I tried to look up to her face, but she was so close that I looked right into her shirt, seeing her lacy red bra and tight abs. She leaned even closer to me, brushing her lips against my ears when she starts whispering. ''It doesn't have to be right now, but I will have you before dinner is over.. and you will remember it for the rest of your life.''

With those words and a really uncomfortable sexual frustration, she walked towards the door.

''Are you coming?'' She winked.

* * *

**Santana POV**

''Late again, what a surprise.'' Quinn sighed as she opened up the door for us. ''Spare me the details please.''

''Her fault.'' Brittany and I said at the same time and pointing at each other.

''It's always both of your fault. Well, I guess we can sit at the table right away because dinner is ready.''

Brittany pulled me into Quinn and Rachel's apartment after giving Quinn a hug. ''It smells delicious.''

''It's probably the same vegan shit like every time.'' I mumbled, still frustrated that Brittany left me hanging. The teasing game is fun though and the car ride on our way here was amusing to say the least, but the last thing I want in this mood is Rachel going on and on about how amazing her job is. Besides, it's only a matter of time before Brittany can't stand my teasing anymore and gets me out of this dinner. The sooner the better. I mean I love them, and yeah I kind of love Rachel too, but sometimes I just need some more alone time with Brittany. Especially since I've been working so much lately and all those stupid meetings cause me to be exhausted when I get home.

''Be nice baby.'' Brittany whispered right before we entered the kitchen, clearly designed by Rachel.

''Oh there you are, I was starting to wonder if I mixed up the dates on the phone.'' Rachel smiled as she placed a huge plate of some shit on the table.

''No, we were late. But we brought some wine.'' Brittany smiled and let go of my hand to put the wine bottle on the table.

Rachel looked like as if Tinkerbell puked over her outfit, with a pink flowered apron and matching oven gloves.

''Quinn can you get the salad please.'' Rachel said as she puffed some hair out of her eyes while placing more food on the table.

''Jesus Berry, how many people are you expecting to come? You can feed a whole country with this.'' I said after taking a seat. The table was covered with food so I focused on that instead of the glare I got from Quinn.

''Santana I don't want to remind you but last time you ate enough for a whole country yourself. I don't understand how you are still walking around instead of rolling around with the amount of food you always consume.'' Rachel stated as she took a seat next to Quinn and Brittany plopped down next to me.

''True, you do eat a lot San.'' Brittany laughed.

''Whatever, you're all just jealous I still have rock hard abs after eating the way I do.'' I shrugged after taking a first sip of the wine we brought.

''Aaanyway..'' Rachel began as she puts some food on Quinn's plate. ''Today I got to play a Barbra Streisand for the first time on the radio!''

''And here we go.'' I sighed and took a big gulp of my wine so I could stand the endless amount of bragging about her job again.

A kick against my shin underneath the table almost made me spit out my wine, but I managed to groan from pain and swallow the wine at the same time. I didn't have to guess who kicked me since Quinn was sitting opposite of me, shaking her head. Rachel just smiled and continued her story.

''When I was a little girl I always had two dreams. One for me and one for the world, because I'm compassionate towards other people.''

''Puke.''

''Santana!'' Brittany said and squeezed my thigh under the table. ''Just let Rachel tell her story.''

''Ugh fine. Sorry Rachel, go on. Can't wait to hear about your dreams.'' I said sarcastically but with a sweet smile so Brittany wouldn't be mad again.

''Go on honey.'' Quinn smiled and placed her hand shortly on Rachel's shoulder.

''Right, so as I was saying I had two dreams. The first one was peace in the world with Christmas and the second one was that I would meet Barbra Streisand someday.''

When I was about to make a comment, I felt Brittany's hand on my thigh traveling upwards with a painfully slow pace. I thought she was about to tease the hell out of me by dragging her fingertips over the inside of my thighs for a while, but as soon as I felt her fingers on the insides of my thighs, they immediately traveled upwards and opened up the button of my jeans and my zipper. Oh god she can't possibly be doing this now.

''That's awesome.'' Brittany smiled to Rachel, to cover up the sound of my zipper getting opened. I tilted my head to the side and looked at Brittany with a questioning look. She didn't look back and kept her eyes on Rachel as she kept eating her dinner too. I coughed a little as I tried to keep my breathing under control.

''I don't know which one I gave up first. I think the Christmas one. But Barbra was more important to me. She would never perform for me unless you're one of her best friends or the presidential candidate. Both very unlikely since I'm just a normal girl.'' Rachel continued. ''Accepting the fact that some things just won't happen in your life is hard.''

I was nodding like a crazy person to pretend I was listening to any word Rachel was saying. Brittany managed to unzip my jeans with one hand and was now starting to tickle her hand over the waistband of my panty. I gave her another surprised look, but she simply gave me a short smile before looking at Rachel again. Such a tease. Of course I could stop her hand from wandering any further, and I should probably do that anyway, but she won't actually go further right? And if she does, I don't know if I have the willpower to stop her.

''That's why I love Barbra so much.'' Right after Rachel said that, Brittany dipped her hand inside my panty and immediately rubbed her hand up and down over my extremely sensitive center.

''Oh god.'' I partly moaned, partly yelled as I slammed my hand on the table next to my wine glass.

''Everything okay?'' Quinn frowned as Rachel stopped her story in confusion too.

''What is it San?'' Brittany said innocently while she kept rubbing me up and down. All the teasing already brought me so far towards the edge that it didn't take much effort for Brittany to bring me in a state of pleasure.

''Uhm yeah what? I just, I meant to say, oh god I love Barbra Streisand so much too.'' I stuttered, trying not to buck my hips into Brittany's hand or exposing what was happening underneath the table. Because if Quinn found out, she would never let me sit next to Brittany at a dinner again.

''Since when?'' Quinn frowned with a stern look, probably thinking I was teasing Rachel again.

''Since fucking always.'' I huffed, almost panted. ''Just continue the story Rachel.''

Quinn and Rachel looked confused at each other for a second then to Brittany and me, before Rachel decided to continue her story again.

''I love Barbra so much because her whole oeuvre breathes willpower. Nothing is impossible. Everything is reachable. Like she always says; With all there is, why settle for just a piece of the sky?. You just need to try everything and go into everything face forward.''

Brittany changed her two fingers for her thumb, pressing harder onto my clit in all the right ways. I took a big bite of my food so I could chew the moans away in my mouth.

''I'm sorry but are you sure you're okay Santana?'' Rachel asked, stopping her story again.

''Mhmm. Prfecd.'' I tried to say with my mouth filled with food.

''Can we go to the happy ending of the story Rachel? I like it so far.'' Brittany smiled while she suddenly went faster with her hand between my legs. I felt the need to close my eyes and moan out the pleasure, especially when Brittany started talking about a 'happy ending'.

''You're weird tonight.'' Quinn said, frowning her eyebrows.

''I'll just continue. It's almost finished.'' Rachel said after swallowing a bite of salad. ''So yeah if you do something, do it with all you have. And yes every once in a while you'll hit a rock on your way, but Barba proved that if you have the dream and you follow your own happiness, anything is possible. I just wanted to tell you this Brittany, because I know you're a little bummed out that you're not working for some paper now, but you're doing something now too that makes you happy. Even if it's not what you imagined.''

''Fucking hell!'' I said loudly as a powerful orgasm released all the tension in my muscles and made my legs squeeze together hard, trapping Brittany's hands in between them.

''Santana!'' Quinn said with a stern tone, probably thinking I reacted to Rachel's story in that way while I had no idea what Rachel just said.

''I meant, fucking hell that was.. uhm-''

''That was beautiful Rachel. Thank you for telling me this. I'm okay with my job at the Zoo though, Santana and I discussed it already and I'm fine. I love it there now.'' Brittany smiled while I felt the waves of pleasure slowly rolled out of me. I was panting like I just ran a freaking marathon so I kept sipping wine to cover it up.

''That's good, I'm glad. Well I guess it's time for dessert, I'll get the ice cream.''

''I'll help you.'' Brittany said as she pulled her hand out of my panty. Quinn turned to Rachel to ask something while I quickly leaned over to Brittany.

''I can't believe you just did that!'' I whispered. ''You're in so much trouble now.''

''Well it did help you to stay nice during Rachel's stories.'' She chuckled lightly. Before I could react she stood up and pressed her lips on my temple. ''I'm a good girl until you tease me San, you should know that by now.''

My mouth fell open as Brittany followed Rachel towards the kitchen. My girl stole my game.

''Did you and Brittany get high before coming here or something? You both have a weird look on your face.'' Quinn said while she studied me carefully.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' I lied as I quickly filled up my wineglass again.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Rachel was bending over towards the freezer and came back up with a big bucket of vanilla ice cream in her hand. I had already eaten so much at the dinner, but I think there's always room for some more. Especially for ice cream.

''Can you get the bowls for me Britt? They're in the left closet.''

I quickly washed my hands before reaching over to grab four bowls to put the ice cream in. I still felt a little high from what just happened underneath the table. I recognized every little moan that Santana tried to cover up and her hips moving on herself against my hand at one point really turned me on too. I can't let her know that, because otherwise she will say that she won the teasing game because I couldn't get my hands off of her. She already wins every time.

''So, what do you want to talk to me about?'' I said softly as Rachel made little scoops of ice cream.

''What makes you think I want to talk about something specific?'' She said with a nervous chuckle.

''Well you never let anyone else into the kitchen when you've made dinner, so I was wondering why you're letting me in now?''

Rachel stopped scooping the ice and rested her hand palms on the sink. A deep sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes briefly.

''It's just that.. Every time I see you and Santana together, it seems that you are even more in love with each other than the last time. How do you guys do that? I mean.. what do you feel when you're with her?'' She mumbled.

When she looked up to me I couldn't quite label the look on her face, but it wasn't exactly a happy bright look that she usually has. I also don't understand why she wants to know this about me and Santana, but I love talking about Santana so I'll just answer it anyway.

''I can't really describe the feeling. Just imagine things like the feeling you get when you're jogging really early in the morning when it's cold outside and blowing out that little cloud when you breathe. Or plopping down on the couch with your dinner right on time for your favorite tv show. The feeling of a light hangover in the morning that reminds you of the good time you had the night before. The reaction you see on someone's face when you gave them a super expensive present or starting a new book and thinking after twenty pages, wauw this book is awesome, and you still have 260 pages to go. All those little happy feelings combined in a warm blanket that seems to fall over my body every time I'm in her arms or look into her eyes. The constant urge to touch her or hear her voice, or just simply being with her. Santana gives me the amazing but terrifying feeling at the same time that she will always be mine .'' I was ranting about Santana with a smile and felt myself dreaming away in all the nice feelings she brought up in me. I could probably go on forever and list things that I like about her, but I'm sure Rachel has more things to ask me since she brought this up out of nowhere.

''That's amazing..'' Rachel mumbled as she looked down towards the ice cream again.

''Yeah.. so, is everything okay with you and Quinn?'' I asked carefully.

''Yeah..''

''Well that doesn't sound very convincing?'' I frowned as I took a step closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. ''You can talk to me about it Rachel''

''I know.. Everything is okay with Quinn it's just that.. with my new job I start very early in the morning and Quinn comes home late from all those meetings she has and we barely get to have some alone time together. And when we do we're just both so tired that we just hang out in front of the tv or lay in bed without some.. you know-''

''You don't have sex anymore?'' I said to cut to the chase.

''Of course we do.'' Rachel said even softer. ''Well, sometimes.''

''You don't.''

''Okay we don't and I don't know if it's just because we're tired. What if she doesn't feel attracted to me anymore or something? If I hear you talk about Santana in that way and you two always look at each other with so much passion and sparkles. I feel like Quinn and I are doing something wrong. Or maybe I am doing something wrong.'' She said with a broken voice.

Well I guess the looks Santana and I just gave each other during dinner didn't go unnoticed.

''I think that you shouldn't worry too much about it. Quinn loves you and you love her. Right?''

''Yes, very much.''

''So don't worry about it. Santana and I always make sure we have time for each other to do fun stuff. We drag each other out of the house even if we're tired. And sometimes, just staying at home and relaxing on our couch is enough too. A relationship isn't all about sex, I mean yes it's a really nice part of it, a really really nice part of it, but it's not the most important. I'm sure you and Quinn will work it out. Maybe you can just talk to her about it?'' I said softly.

''Talk about sex?''

''Of course. Santana and I do it all the time.'' I shrugged as I sneakily already took a bite of the slowly melting ice cream. ''I also have a plan to take her somewhere when we leave here. Maybe I'll show her around in the Zoo, it's so peaceful out there now when it's dark and there are no visitors. Just sometimes doing something different sparks up the reason why you fell in love with her and makes it even more clear.''

''I think I know what you mean.. Thank you Brittany.'' She smiled.

''That's what friends are for.'' I smiled back as I gave her a hug.

I turned my head to the side during the hug when I heard a door clapping open.

''Are you alright babe?'' Santana said with worry when she saw the intimate hug Rachel and I were currently in. She rushed to my side and placed her hand on my back soothingly. ''Is there something wrong?''

''Rachel and I were just talking, there's nothing wrong.'' I smiled as I released Rachel and swung my arm around Santana's waist. ''Right Rach?''

''Yes everything is fine.'' She said nervously. ''Let's start dessert.'' She suddenly smiled brightly again and disappeared with the ice bowls out of the kitchen.

''Is it me or did she look like she has a stick up her ass?'' Santana frowned as she tangled our hands together to follow Rachel out of the kitchen.

''I'll tell you about it later.''

* * *

**Review?=)**


	3. Summer nights

**you guys are awesome =)**

* * *

**Brittany POV  
**

After a slightly awkward dinner with Quinn and Rachel, we were on our way to the Zoo. I don't know exactly yet why I'm taking Santana there at 10 PM, but just like me, she always likes these kind of spontaneous actions and usually it always turns out to be something fun. I looked to the side to see her bouncing her head lightly to the music on the radio while concentrating on the road in front of her. At this time the 90s radio station always starts playing R&B love songs and the song that's playing from Montell Jordan, 'get it on tonight', is one of those songs that just makes you bounce your head. It has that funny vibe, but still I actually feel a little turned on by it. Or maybe it's because of the way Santana taps her fingers on the gear shift while moving her hips in her car seat.

''You're staring Britt.'' Santana smirked without looking up to me.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled, I didn't feel caught, because I know that she always notices exactly when I'm checking her out.

She looked in the rearview mirror and then in front of her, probably checking if there were any cars other than us, before she turned the music a little louder. She brought her hand to her hair, playing with it a little before sliding her hand down her stomach and over her thighs. My mouth dropped a little as I watched her move more sensual on the music.

Santana rolled her hips when the chorus starts playing again and she turns her head to me with a seductive look in her eyes. I know exactly what that look means.

''_Girl if it's alright, let's go somewhere and get it on tonight._'' She sang along seductively. I chuckled and shook my head in amusement. I felt my whole body heating up, but that's exactly her intention and it's pretty dangerous to straddle her while she's driving the car. Her singing voice sounds even better than her speaking voice, such a shame she never did something with it.

I turned the volume down a little and fumbled with my hands in my lap, which were itching to touch her.

''Tease.'' I laughed while she smirked knowingly.

''You have no right to complain after what you did during dinner, which I might add, was so hot.''

''Oh what can I say..'' I shrugged casually. ''You just have a super hot fiancé.''

''Hell yeah. Where is she by the way?''

''Ha ha, very funny.''

''Aww baby.'' Santana chuckled. ''I'm kidding, you're the sexiest of the sexiest fiancées in the world.''

''How many fiancées do you have then? Those bitches better keep away from my woman.'' I said in a fake gangster accent to make her laugh. It worked, like always.

''Shut up Eminem and give me a kiss.'' She chuckled and leaned over with her lips pursed.

''Babe watch the road!'' I squealed through a laugh because she was acting so cute.

''Just give me a quick one.''

I rolled my eyes and quickly pressed my lips softly on hers, before falling back in my seat again and pushing her back too.

''Oefff.'' Santana said while she acted like a shiver ran through her body followed by a wink. ''Every kiss it gets a little better.''

''Just get us safely to the Zoo you little charmer.'' I chuckled, feeling my cheeks heat up a little. I don't want to admit it, but Santana still makes me shy sometimes with comments like that. I just feel like a little school girl with her first crush. Ironically, Santana was my first crush in college too, only we took a while to do something with those feelings. And now after all that time of being best friends and then lovers, I still get more butterflies with moments like this. The playful flirting, but at the same time we both know it's all serious with deep feelings expressed in a light way.

''Yes ma'am.'' She smiled and turned the radio a little louder again.

I opened up the window to let some cool summer air into the car and let my arm hang out of the window. I always did that when I was younger. My parents had a small Jeep. When we drove to a camping side in the summer, I sat in the backseat with my sister. I always played my favorite game. I rolled down the window and grabbed my most valuable possession between my thumb and my index finger. One year it was a bracelet, the other year it was my diary. Whatever it was, I held it out of the window and while the wind was pulling on it, I tried to hold the object as loose as possible. The art of it was to not losing it and at the same time taking the biggest risk as possible. Usually I won and sometimes the wind did. When that happened, I wasn't allowed to cry, because I agreed with myself on that in advance. That way I learned myself to take chances in life about something that you're passionate about, but you always have to prepare yourself that there's a chance it can go wrong. And when that happens, it's okay, because at least you tried.

Hanging like this with my arm out of the window brought back those memories and I got tempted to play that game again. I looked around and immediately my attention went to the engagement ring on my finger. I brought my other hand over it and grabbed it between my index finger and my thumb so I could twist it around on my ring finger. An instant smile grew wider on my face and I looked towards Santana and back to the ring.

No. This was too valuable to me to play the game with. It's not because it was a very expensive ring, but it represents something that's not ever worth taking dangerous risks for, because it represents the fact that Santana and I together are infinite. Yeah, I'm really growing up.

''Everything okay babe?'' Santana smiled and reached over to tangle our hands together, slowly stroking her thumb over my hand and the ring. ''Do you want to go home instead of this Zoo trip?''

''No, I want to introduce you to Dora.'' I said excitedly as I tightened our hand hold a little.

''Fine.'' She smiled. ''I'm just going to pull over to get some water because that shit we just had at Rachel's is drying up my whole throat.''

''Oe and some candy too!''

* * *

A little while later Santana stopped the car in front of a small night grocery store and when she was about to step out, I got that horrible memory of more than two years ago from her accident. I immediately felt nauseous and a shiver ran down my spine, a bad shiver.

''I'll be right back.'' She said and already had one leg out of the car.

''Wait!'' I quickly said, my voice filled with panic as I held on to her wrist so tightly that she fell back in her seat. ''Let's just go home and get something to drink there.''

Santana frowned at me, but then her face softened and a knowing look appeared in her eyes.

''Britt.. nothing will happen to me. I understand these things are still scary to you when I go somewhere alone, even if this place would be packed with people you still wouldn't want me to go in. But we have to learn to move on from it, it won't happen again, I wouldn't let it happen again.'' She said softly and cupped my cheeks with her soft hands. I pouted and looked up to her, immediately drowning in her brown eyes that were staring at me softly and intense.

I leaned into her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

''It just still creeps me out when I think back about it.''

''I know baby. Me too. But the chance that something similar happens again to us, is probably one in a million. So, I'll just walk in quickly and get us something to drink and some gummy bears that you like, maybe some salad too so I can make a good first impression with Dora.'' She chuckled softly, making me laugh too.

''Okay.. but I'm coming with you.''

''You don't h-''

''Let's go.'' I said and already got out of the car before Santana could make me wait in the car.

''You really didn't have to come with me, I'm perfectly able to do this on my own.'' Santana said as she grabbed my hand on the way to the entrance, probably feeling a little damaged in her pride.

''I know, but you don't know which salad Dora likes the most so I should help you pick it out.'' I smiled and bumped my shoulder into her.

Santana rolled her eyes but still laughed and opened up the door for me.

* * *

**Santana POV**

We finally made it to the Zoo and after jumping over a locked fence, which Brittany had a key for but she thought it was more exciting if we pretended that we were breaking into the Zoo. I think I made her watch too many action movies instead of the Disney ones she usually likes to watch.

I was standing behind her, while she was searching for the key for the elephant residence. I'm sure if it was something that we could climb over, she would make me do that too.

''San, can you light the lock a little with your phone.''

''A real burglar should be able to open locks in the dark too.'' I teased as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

''Not if the burglar has a really pretty lady standing behind her that keeps distracting her with slaps on the ass.''

''I was just reaching for my phone.'' I chuckled.

''Oh is that what it's called now?'' She laughed as she finally opened up the door.

''Mhmm.'' I hummed as I playfully slapped her ass again.

''Well let me just warn you that Dora is extremely protective over me, so you're warned.'' She giggled as she switched on the lights, lighting up the room and making a few elephants visible.

''Well which one is the famous pregnant elephant Dora then?''

''She's over here.'' Brittany said excitedly as she pulled me with her. I coughed a little because it didn't exactly smelled like roses in here, I guess Britt is used to it by now. Strange that she never smells like elephant or other animal shit when she comes home, I don't know how she does it but she smells amazing even after working here all day between the wild animals.

We got to the last cage where a big elephant immediately shook his giant head when we got in sight.

''Hi baby, this is Santana, the one I've been telling you about.'' Brittany said, with the same tone in her voice when she talks to Lady tubbington.

''Hey pretty lady.'' I chuckled as I stood a little awkward in front of the bars. Her trunk came through the bars and seemed to sniff Brittany, who rested her hand over it softly.

''Do you want to touch her?''

''Uhm, no I'm good.''

''Are you scared?'' Brittany asked amused. ''She won't hurt you, she knows who you are after all my stories.''

''Yeah well I'm not taking a risk.'' I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped a little behind Brittany's back so the trunk wouldn't get to me.

''Aww you see that Dora? San is a little scared for you.'' Brittany giggled as the elephant seemed to shake her giant head again, this time amused. Then I shook my own head because I actually thought that elephant understood Brittany.

''Shut up, I'm not scared.'' I whined as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pressed my head between her shoulder blades,making her giggle.

Brittany grabbed some salad out of the bag from the grocery store and grabbed my hand with hers to put a big leaf in my hand.

''Here, just slowly stretch out your hand.''

''She's going to rip it off.'' I whined against her back, without looking at what was happening.

''She won't.'' Brittany laughed. I felt Brittany's hand helping mine to stretch further, until I felt a soft wind against my hand. ''Look babe.''

I slowly lifted up my head to lean on her shoulder and look at what was happening. Dora stepped a little closer to the bars and started sniffing the big leaf in our hands, then really carefully, the elephant rolled the leaf in her trunk and brought it to her mouth. For a moment my heart stopped in my chest, but then a huge wave of relieve washed over, because the elephant was actually pretty adorable and wasn't eating my hand right now.

''She likes you. She never takes food from a stranger's hand normally.'' Brittany smiled.

''Good thing I charmed her with food.''

''I can't wait till she gives birth. Can you imagine how cute a little elephant will be?''

''Very cute.'' I mumbled and pressed a kiss to her temple, making her giggle again. We kept staring at Dora for a little while, who was chewing on the salad and already started reaching for the whole bag through the bars.

Brittany turned her head to the side and pressed a kiss to my lips, before reaching for the bag and throwing the whole salad through the bars. ''Let's go outside. Good night Dora, see you on Monday.'' She whispered and patted on her trunk.

I grabbed her hand to pull us back towards the entrance, but Brittany stopped me. When I turned around and saw an adorable pout, I immediately knew what she was trying to say. I let out a sigh and patted with the speed of light on the trunk too. ''Night Dora.''

Brittany beamed with sparkles in her eyes and then started pulling me with her.

* * *

A few moments later we were sprawled out on soft grass, somewhere in the middle of the Zoo. My right hand was playing with the grass, occasionally tearing some blades of grass off. My other arm was wrapped around Brittany, who had her arm draped over my stomach and her head resting on my chest, almost in the crook of my neck. I pressed a kiss to her hair and looked back up to the amazing starlit sky. It was pretty quiet, only sometimes some animal noises in the background. And with every sound Brittany told me what it was and the name she had for him/her. We got interrupted a few times in our peaceful moment, by Brittany's phone vibrating a few times, but she didn't even took the effort to check what it was, which made me feel even more special.

This is why I love the summer. The nights are cool, but still warm enough to lie on the ground in the grass without having goose bumps from the cold, well Brittany pressed up against me helps too to keep it warm.  
The only thing missing right now with this feeling is a good glass of wine. Typical summer.  
Those summer nights that slowly get a little damp and that someone borrows you her sweater. And that the sweater unexpectedly looks good on you so you wear it all night and secretly never give it back. When I was younger summer always gave me the feeling of, who-should-I-fall-in-love-with-now-this-summer-bec ause-there's-no-one-I-like-at-school.  
Or those summers where you score that perfect dress and you wear it the whole summer until holes start to form, but you don't throw it away because of all the good experiences it reminds you of. Those summers where your skin smells like sunscreen and the sea. Where you've been lying on the beach in the heat all day and all those alarming stories from Al Gore about the climate change don't bother you that much anymore. Positive thoughts take over anyway on those days, I mean, the earth will solve it again, but at least we had a good day in the sun on the beach. And when the hot weather feels so good, how can it be wrong? The same goes for that extra glass of wine, or that first kiss.  
Because of the summertime you believe it all and you suddenly start to say, ''we all die anyway'', while you're drinking a bottle instead of a glass and you lie in the sun between 12AM and 3PM without sunscreen to get that extra tan.

Lying like this with Brittany on a summer night reminds of all of those things and makes me fall in love all over again with her. Making me want to do those things like taking a walk after dinner, going to the bakery early in the morning, getting completely sexually satisfied because there's no work to go to and so many other things.

''It's nice out here huh?'' Brittany mumbled and pressed a kiss in my neck, shaking me out of my summer thoughts.

''Definitely.'' I hummed at the feeling of Brittany's lips and tongue sliding down my neck, while I felt her hand traveling under my shirt over my abs. Her kisses got hotter and wetter, sending an electric spark through my whole body.

''So.. you ever had sex in a Zoo?'' I managed to get out, feeling too turned on to speak. Brittany rolled on top of me as I reached down to lift up her dress, revealing her thighs.

Brittany shook her head, probably not able to get words out either. I could see it by the darkening of her eyes and her heart beating rapidly in her chest that she has the same idea as I dp.

''Me neither.'' I rasped out. ''Maybe we should try it out.. don't you think so?''

Her answer was a firm kiss on my lips, a kiss that grew deeper with every minute passing by. I explored her mouth with my tongue, like I've done so many times before, while I massaged her back with my hands. Her hand traveled over my clothed breast, squeezing lightly, before continuing a journey down over my sides. When I was about to roll us over to take control, a loud ringtone went off and snapped us out of the intense moment.

''Ugh, which stalker keeps texting and calling you for two hours straight at this time.'' I groaned.

''I don't care.'' Brittany panted and crashed our lips back together again without checking her phone. I quickly rolled us over and attacked her neck with my mouth, sucking at her pulse point before trailing my tongue over the same spot to soften the feeling.

''Mm keep going..'' She moaned, encouraging me with her hands on the back of my head. When I was about to kiss and nibble my way down, her phone went off again.

''Fuck..''

''Let me just switch it off.''

I rolled off of Brittany, immediately feeling a little less warm air around me while Brittany fumbled to get her phone out. I rested on my elbows as I smoothened my hair a little while Brittany got her phone.

''Wow.. 13 texts from Rachel and two missed calls. Do you think there's something wrong?''

''Maybe her socks aren't matching her onesie that she probably wears in bed.'' I shrugged.

''I'll just give her a call to make sure she's alright.'' Brittany said and already brought her phone up to her ear.

''_Hi Rach, it's me. What's going on?  
''Are you serious?''  
''But how? What happened?''_

I frowned at the serious tone in the serious words Brittany was saying and I sat up like she did too.

''_No I'm in the Zoo with Santana. Where's Quinn now then?''_

''What's wrong?'' I whispered, but Brittany waved a little to let me know she would tell me after the phone call.

''_Well maybe she went to our house. Try to calm down a little honey, I'm coming over okay?''  
''Yeah we'll check if she's there on the way.''_

Brittany hung up the phone and immediately stood up to rearrange her clothes and helped me up too.

''What's going on?''

''I'm not sure, but I think Quinn and Rachel just broke up.''


	4. Drunk goodbyes

**Santana POV**

After dropping Brittany off at Rachel's apartment, I tried to call Quinn a few times but she didn't pick up her phone. I still don't believe that Quinn and Rachel broke up, I'm sure they just had a big fight over something stupid and Rachel is making it out to be more than it is. I mean, it's disgusting to witness sometimes but they're so in love. Quinn does everything for Rachel, she doesn't even go out with me to a club or something because Rachel doesn't like clubs. She changed herself so much for that girl, I'm curious to know what happened that caused this fight. I still have no idea what it is about, but I'm sure Quinn will tell me all about it. If I can find her.

When I opened up the door from my apartment, I immediately clicked on all the lights to see if Quinn was passed out somewhere in the living room.

"Quinn, are you here?" I yelled as I walked towards Brittany's old room, seeing that she wasn't in there.

"Quinn?'' I opened up our bedroom and sighed from disappointment that Quinn wasn't in there either.

"Where the hell are you Fabray..'' I whispered to myself as I plopped down on my bed. Come on think, where does Quinn go to when she's mad or sad.. Maybe I should just drive around town to see if she's walking on the street somewhere.

I stood up and grabbed my car keys from the little table in the hallway again. Right before I opened up the door, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_INCOMING PUCK: Whaddup, shocking news: Quinn is in Smokeys! Time for a night out like old times, get your ass over here;) _

Okay something is really up if Quinn is in a club. She's probably there to get drunk, because I don't know why she would go there otherwise. Maybe to piss Rachell off even more. Yeah, Berry definitely is the reason for this fight. I quickly typed out a message back to Puck and ran towards my car.

_TO PUCK: On my way, make sure she stays there._

After driving a little too fast through the empty dark streets, I finally made it to the nightclub. I parked my car one block away since there's probably no room at all between all the drunk party people. Wow, I sound like my mom.

I made my way through some drunk idiots who were singing out loud on the street, and got to the entrence of Smokeys. When I was about to walk in, the big bouncer in front of the entrance stopped me.

"ID please." He said with a heavy voice. I'm really not in the mood for this right now. Especially since I'm fully aware of the fact that I don't have my ID with me. Since when do they ask my ID anyway, they always just let me in because of how hot I look.

''Are you seriously asking me this right now? I'm 22.'' I said and glared at him.

''Sorry hot stuff, company policy.''

I felt my blood boil inside of me from frustration. All I could think about was to get Quinn home to Rachel so they can have angry make up sex or whatever they do to make up and I can finish with Brittany what we started at the Zoo.

I took a step closer to the bouncer who uncrossed his arms when I stood almost flat against him.

''Look bouncer boy, my friend is inside and I need to get her drunk ass home. So if you don't let me in right now, you'll see a side of me that isn't very pretty. I will get you fired for discrimination because I'm black.'' I said in my Snix tone.

I saw that he was impressed by the threatening tone I had in my voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him with raised eyebrows.

''B-but you're not even b-black.'' He stuttered.

''I could pass for black. So are you going to let me in or do you want me to ask your manager to do it for you, which I can add, is a good friend of mine.''

''You know Robbie?''

''Hell yeah I know Robbie, we hooked up a couple of times. He'd be very pissed if I tell him his bouncer wouldn't let me go inside his club.'' Okay I have no idea who Robbie is so I hope he's not going to get him.

The bouncer looked around a couple of times, before looking at me.

''Have a nice night.'' He mumbled and stepped away from the entrance so I could go in. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him into the busy club.

I walked on my toes so I could look over a few people to see if Quinn or Puck were somewhere on the dance floor. Unfortunately I'm too small to look over most of the guys so I decided to look at the bar. It didn't take long before I spotted Quinn and Puck throwing back a shot at the end of the bar.

I saw Quinn's eyes widen when she spotted me and Puck just waved like an insane person.

''Lopez, finally! You want a shot?'' Puck cheered, clearly drunk.

''No, I'm here to take Quinn home.'' I said as I took a seat next to Quinn. She was about to take another shot, but I stopped her arm from throwing the glass up to her throat.

''I'm not going home.'' She slurred out, even more drunk than Puck.

''Look I don't know what happened between you and Rachel, but you need to work things out. She called Brittany because she couldn't find you.''

''Why would she want to find me.'' Quinn laughed drunkenly. ''She broke up with me, we're done.''

''What?" Puck frowned before looking at me with a questioning look.

Maybe it's not something Rachel did if she is the one that broke up..

''Okay we're not going to have this conversation here surrounded by drunk idiots, including yourself. I'll take you back to my apartment and you can tell me what happened okay.'' I sighed as I stood up to leave, but Quinn stayed seated.

''No, I'm enjoying myself.'' She said as she leaned against Puck, otherwise she would probably fall off the barstool.

''Quinn Fabray, I almost killed myself with speeding over here, then I had to perform a freakin theatrical act to get in this shithole, so you're leaving with me right now whether you like it or not. If you don't want to do it for me then do it for Berry.'' I yelled, to make myself understandable over the loud music.

''Oh oh, she used your full name Fabray, you should definitely go with her.'' Puck chuckled.

Suddenly Quinn's drunk smile got replaced with the reality of what was going on. Her smile immediately fell off her face, changing into a sad twist of her lips. She nodded her head and in a quick move she took the shot of tequila in front of her before I could stop it. She stood up from the barstool and immediately stumbled over her feet. I quickly stepped towards her and swung my arm around her waist to hold her up. Her arm fell like a heavy weight over my shoulder as she leaned against me to keep standing up.

''I got you.''

''Do you need some help?'' Puck asked.

''No, it'll be fine. I'll take her home.''

''Okay text me when you're home!''

''I don't want to go home.'' Quinn whined as we took the first steps towards the exit.

''Okay then I'll take you to my place, can you at least try to walk.'' I chuckled because it actually looked a little funny how she was acting. I can't remember the last time Quinn was drunk like this and out having a good time. Well the having a good time part isn't really the case right now.

We finally made it outside and I felt my arm aching to hold Quinn up. She was slurring out words that were too difficult to understand what she was saying. I only picked up some words that sounded like she was saying Rachel's name, but she was lightly sobbing so even that was hard to figure out. Asking her what happened that caused Rachel to break up with her probably isn't the best idea right now.

''We're almost there, my car is just around the corner.'' I said softly, trying to calm her down with the tone of my voice.

Suddenly the light sobbing changed into a weird giggle and she pulled me with her towards a little tree on the side of the road.

''Hello there.'' She giggled in a flirty way and swung her arm off of my shoulder to wrap her arms around the tree while pressing her face against the tree trunk.

''What the hell are you doing.'' I chuckled as I kept my hands on her hips to make sure she wouldn't fall back.

''Hmm, who is this?'' She smiled.

''Quinn, it's a tree.''

''My name is Quinn. Hmm, what are you wearing?'' She hummed as she started to stroke her hand over the tree.

''Oh my god.'' I laughed as I let go of her hips to call Puck if he could come and help me carry her towards my car.

''I love Rachel.'' She suddenly sobbed again and the giggle disappeared in the shakiness of her voice.

I sighed and stepped forward, placing my arms on her shoulder. ''Come on.''

''Please don't touch me.'' She sobbed as she hugged the tree tighter.

''Okay..'' I mumbled as I took a step back again. If the circumstances were different this would've been hilarious and I would've already captured it with my phone so I could show it to her the next morning. But I felt bad for her, because the reason why she is such a crazy drunk idiot right now, has to do with the fact that she's hurt.

As soon as I let her go she started crying harder again. ''Please touch me.'' She sobbed, causing me to smile a little.

I quickly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, while effectively pulling her away from the tree.

''Ssh it's okay. Let's go home.'' I whispered in her hair as I tried to calm her down.

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I've been sitting on the couch with Rachel crying on my shoulder for the past half an hour now. I've been whispering words of comfort and tried to get something out of her other than sobs. I still don't know what happened, but whatever it is, it's something bad. All I know is that Rachel broke up with Quinn, but she hasn't been able so far to make full sentences without intensifying the crying. It reminds me of that time when Santana was in coma and the roles were reversed. I was the one crying on Rachel's shoulder while she did everything to calm me down. So no matter what happens or has happened, I'll be here for her now too. Just like Santana will be on Quinn's side. I hope she has found her by now, because I haven't heard anything yet.

Suddenly Rachel sat up and sniffed her nose in a tissue I gave her. I wiped away some mascara that formed black lines on her eyes, following the tears.

''I can't b-believe this is happening.'' She choked out. I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer against me.

''I'm sorry Rach.. Can you tell me what happened?'' I asked softly.

''She cheated on me.''

My breath got stuck in my throat as Rachel started sobbing again. This can't be right, Quinn would never do that. I mean, I know their relationship hasn't been like it was lately, at least from what I've heard from Rachel, but she wouldn't cheat on her because of that right.

''Are you sure? It doesn't sound like something Quinn would do.''

''She told me h-herself.'' She sniffed. ''When you and Santana left I tried to follow your a-advise and during foreplay she suddenly stopped kissing me a-and..''

She stopped midsentence to take a few breaths and I just listened closely, still shocked about the words that she just said.

''And she said she had something to tell me that she's been hiding from me. S-so I thought it was just a joke she was g-going to t-tell, but then she.. she said she kissed a woman from her work at that party she and Santana went to two months ago. Why -would she do that, am I so horrible to her? Maybe it's my own fault and I didn't pay enough attention to her or to our relationship.''

''Rachel stop!'' I said shocked. ''Even if your relationship with Quinn hasn't been like it was with intimacy and stuff, cheating is never the answer. She should have never done that! Don't blame this on yourself.''

I still can't believe this. Lack of sex, or in this case no sex at all, in a relationship isn't a good sign, but Quinn loves Rachel too much and their relationship is so strong that that shouldn't be a reason to cheat. There's something more to it, there has to be.

''I just don't know what to think anymore.'' Rachel mumbled sadly as she buried her head further into my neck.

''She didn't do more with that girl right?'' I asked carefully.

''I don't know, I already got so upset after she told me that, that I just yelled that I wanted to break up. I said some awful things to her Brittany, I didn't even ask the circumstances or other things. B-before I could calm down, she already left the house a-and told me she loved me. How can I ever trust her again though. She has been lying to me for two months.''

I didn't really know what to say anymore to her, not until I know the full story of everything. I felt angry that Quinn did something like this, but I'm sure there's something that explains what happened. At least I hope there is, it's obvious they belong together. Just like me and Santana. Santana..

''It's going to be okay Rachel, I promise you.'' I whispered. ''I'm going to call Santana to see if she found Quinn okay?'' I felt her nod against my shoulder so I carefully stood up from the couch. ''I'll be right back.''

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out of their apartment so I could call Santana in the hallway.

After a few rings, longer than usual, Santana picked up the phone sounding a little out of breath.

''_Hey baby.''_ She breathed out.

''Hi hon, did you find Quinn?''

''_Yeah, I got her out of Smokeys, drunk as hell._''

''Oh, is she okay?''

''_Well she puked all over our bathroom floor and now she's passed out in your old bed. How's Rachel?''_

''She's really upset. I can't believe Quinn cheated on her.''I said, still a little confused from everything.

''_Wait, what? Quinn cheated on Rachel?_'' Santana asked surprised.

''Yeah she kissed another girl on that work party you had two months ago. She didn't tell you what happened?''

''_No, but wow.. Which girl though? I mean Quinn was slightly drunk that night, but I was with her most of the time.. She was just having fun that night. Something Rachel doesn't let her do often.''_

''Well apparently she had a little too much fun.'' I said sarcastically. ''Are you really defending her right now?_''_

''_I'm just saying, I don't believe she would cheat, but if she did, she must've had a really good damn reason.''_

''Quinn admitted it herself. And cheating is never okay Santana, whatever the reason is.'' I said a little frustrated because Santana just blindly takes Quinn's side while clearly Rachel is the victim here.

''_I know and I would never ever cheat on you even if someone offered me a million dollars. But our relationship is different than theirs Britt, you know that. I don't want to fight with you over something that has happened between them. I'm sorry for reacting like I did, I didn't mean it like that.''_ Santana said softly, causing me to soften a little too. Santana is right. We shouldn't be fighting over something that doesn't directly concern us.

''I know, I'm sorry for snapping like that.'' I mumbled as I pressed the phone closer against my ear, as if I was holding Santana tighter. ''I wish we were still in the Zoo, on the grass. Just you and me.''

''_Me too babe. I better clean up the bathroom now though, what time will you come home?'' _

''I don't know yet, I think I'll stay until Rachel is asleep. I assume Quinn is staying with us for tonight?''

''_Yeah, her drunk ass isn't going anywhere but back and forth to the bathroom tonight. I also don't think it's smart if she goes to talk to Rachel in this state. And I'm going to have a serious talk with her first in the morning to figure out what she got herself into.''_

I could hear the worry for Quinn in her voice, but Santana always knows the right things to say when someone is upset. I'm sure she can talk some sense into Quinn before she goes home tomorrow. I just hope she's not going to be too hard on her. Or maybe she deserves it.

''Good idea. I'll see you later, you don't have to wait up for me.''

''_You know I will anyway._'' Santana chuckled cutely. '_'Love you Britt, good luck with Rachel_.''

''I love you too.'' I smiled, still feeling the warmth inside of me every time Santana says that to me. ''Oh and san?'' I quickly said before she hung up the phone.

''_Yeah?_''

''Promise me this will never happen to us..'' I said softly.

''_Of course it won't baby, I promise.''_

I nodded to myself, knowing Santana couldn't see me anyway, before hanging up the phone. I really feel the urge to just go home and cuddle up to Santana, but I owe it to Rachel to take care of her for now. Santana is right though, this could never happen to us. Our relationship is different than theirs, probably different than every other relationship out there. Santana and I just know we're made for each other, I know because we fit together perfectly. Physically and mentally.

Suddenly I heard some loud noises inside, like the breaking of glass, and I quickly went inside again.  
I immediately saw Rachel drinking out of a whiskey bottle and an empty broken wine bottle on the floor next to her. She didn't just drink that so fast on her own right?

''Wow Rachel, slow down!'' I said and quickly grabbed the already half empty whiskey bottle out of her hand. She rarely drinks alcohol anymore, so this will probably hit her like a brick. Especially the whiskey.

''They say alcohol helps to feel better right?'' She giggled. Oh god, she's already drunk. ''Quinn always says to let loose a little, so I'm doing it right now. Do you think if I'm drunk every night, that she will love me more Britt?''

''Let's get you to bed honey, we'll talk in the morning okay?'' I said softly as I directed her towards her bedroom with my hand on her back. Her walking was already uneven so I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist too, helping her towards her bed. I opened up the sheets for her and she crawled in. I tucked her in a little and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

''Is.. is Quinn okay?'' Rachel mumbled softly.

''Santana found her at Smokeys, she's at our house now. You'll see her in the morning okay?'' I whispered as I stroke some hairs out of her face.

''Do you realize how lucky you and Santana are. Santana is so lucky to have you, you're so amazing Brittany.'' Rachel slurred out as she grabbed my hand tightly in hers, a little too tight.

''You and Quinn will be alright Rach, I'm sure.'' I smiled as I tried to pull my hand back so I could get up, but Rachel just held tighter.

''You know, you look a lot like Q-Quinnie.'' She giggled suddenly. ''Your hair is so blonde, your eyes are so pretty and light, even your hands are soft.''

I didn't really know what to say to this drunk Rachel talk, but it felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. Especially since she has pulled me closer against her and the strong wave of alcohol floated against my face after every word.

''I should go home so you can get some sleep.''

''I always give Quinn a good night kiss.'' She mumbled and before I knew it she pulled me down towards her and threw her arms around my neck before pushing her lips against mine. My eyes widened and I immediately pulled back, but her grip around my neck was too strong. I said sternly against her lips to let go of me, but when she kept going, I used my leg against the bed to pull back out of her grip. Luckily it worked, but I was still in complete shock and horror of what just happened.

''Good night Quinnie.'' Rachel mumbled and closed her eyes, looking like she immediately dropped into a drunk coma.

I was panting and standing next to her bed, still staring at Rachel in shock, but also felt anger rise within me. Why the hell did she do that to me. Maybe she's so drunk that she saw me like Quinn, but it was still way out of line. Shit, what am I supposed to tell Santana about this. She's going to flip and throw Rachel from a balcony or something. And if I tell Santana about this, she probably doesn't want me to come over anymore now Rachel needs me the most. Shit shit shit. I quickly wiped my sleeve over my lips, to wipe away that kiss, desperately wanting to wipe everything a few hours back in time where everything was still fine.

I quickly made my way towards the door, making sure every candle and light was out, before closing the door behind me to go home. To Santana.

* * *

**oh oh, should Brittany tell Santana?**


	5. The wrong side of the road

**Sorry it took a while to update, I was on vacation and still am but I found some time to update. It felt weird to write about 'Faberry' after Cory died, I don't know why because his character Finn isn't a part of this sequel. But anyway, I continue writing and the next update will be up a lot sooner.  
Thank you all for the response to last chapter, it was pretty clear what everyone wanted Brittany to do.  
Let me know what you think of this one and what you want to see happen in the next! :)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

My mom gets attached to dogs really fast. I get attached to cats and people really fast and in particular to people. Really, if I talk to someone for only ten minutes on the phone, I'll feel a connection and the urge to be nice. That's why I also support a lot of charities because I'm never able to say no to something like that when someone asks me to become a contributor. I don't know what it is, but it comes naturally. When it comes to getting attached to something or someone, I'm just like a plaster. I almost always find everyone nice. Santana doesn't have that. Santana distrusts people until the contrary is proved. So when you finally succeed in getting Santana to trust you, it's very hard to get that back ones you break that trust. That's why I know it's important that I tell Santana exactly what happened at Rachel's place, even though I already know that her reaction is not going to be good. I hope she doesn't flip out immediately so she will at least listen to everything that I have to say about it. Clearly what Rachel did was wrong and a little forceful, but she was drunk and completely emotionally unstable. It's important Santana knows that part too, either way, I think I shouldn't go to Rachel alone anytime soon. I'm kind of mad at her too anyway.

I finally got to our apartment and softly opened up the door so I wouldn't wake anyone up. It's no use to wake Santana up and tell her about it now, but I'll tell her first thing in the morning. I probably won't get much sleep tonight anyway, but I don't want Santana to go through the same.

I kicked out my shoes and tiptoed through the dark living room towards the bathroom until I stopped in my tracks when I heard soft sniffs and a calming familiar voice. I listened closely again and this time I was sure that I heard Santana's voice and some sniffs in my old bedroom. Without making a noise, I walked over towards the closed door. I pressed my ear against the wooden door and heard Quinn sobbing out some drunken words. A few minutes ago I was in the same position as Santana is in now only with Rachel and a shiver ran down my spine thinking back about that moment again. I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on Santana and Quinn but I couldn't help but listen when I heard Santana's soothing voice. It comforted me too. I wish I could just cuddle up to her and hear that voice all night to become calm again, but that would be selfish right now.

''Quinn you really need to calm down. I just talked to Brittany on the phone and Rachel is just as upset as you are. Obviously she wants to solve this with you too.'' Santana sighed softly. ''Just try to get some sleep and talk to her first thing in the morning okay?''

''I cheated on her Santana, I cheated with that monster. It's my own fault, I messed everything up.'' Quinn sobbed out with some sniffs in between.

''I know honey.. I know. Just breathe and close your eyes.'' Santana said calmly, with so much softness in her voice that I actually felt even more bad about what I have to tell her.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I've been sitting on Brittany's old bed for the past half an hour now since Quinn decided to wake up from her drunk coma and start a riot again. She's a sobbing mess and I've been trying my best to get her to calm down, no luck so far. I wonder if Brittany has the same problem right now with Berry too, getting her to shut up and calm down is probably a way harder task.

''I don't want to close my eyes, I keep picturing Rachel's face when I told her what I did. She looked so heartbroken..'' Quinn sobbed and buried herself further into me.

I stared up towards the ceiling, squeezing my eyes together to bring back memories from the party and to try and figure out what happened. Since Quinn obviously isn't able to tell me that right now. Oh god, that was one hell of a party though. Not.

* * *

_**FLASBACK**__  
I don't know why I let Quinn seduce me into drinking those four cocktails when I've barely eaten anything today at the office. Maybe because Quinn barely gets drunk anymore since Rachel doesn't like how she acts then. I think it's fun as hell, but not as much fun when I can't find her in this freaking rented Mexican restaurant with my boss and colleagues on every corner. Never thought a simple business party could be so much fun though, I wish Brittany was here to dance with me._

**_A few cocktails later._**

_Ugh, that annoying secretary of our boss John has been staring at me the whole night like a creep in the corner. I don't know what's up with her but she definitely is testing my gay radar. She's been ogling Quinn when we came in and now she's staring at me. Oh good, she's walking away. Wish I could walk that smoothly now, because damn, these cocktails hit in hard._  
_The Mexican restaurant suddenly seemed too lavishly decorated where I can't even see the mosaic tiles against the wall anymore because of the brightly illuminated Maria statues. Or maybe because of the cocktails. Who cares. I should find Quinn so I can go home and get my cuddle on with Britt._

_I turned around to go to the toilet before finding Quinn, when I suddenly tripped over a loose peace of carpet. Well, tripping isn't the right word. No, falling flat on my face describes it better. In my half drunken state I tried to convince myself that this didn't just happen and that I didn't just made a fool out of myself in front of a bunch of annoying colleagues, but unfortunately my mind didn't buy it. My body didn't either. The hole in my panty around my knee already started to tint a little red. Great, a cut._

_I dragged myself towards the toilet as fast as I could to see what the damage was to the rest of my panty and also to escape the surprised looks on some people's faces. This will probably be a story that I'm going to hear for a very long time. I finally reached the bathroom and immediately looked into the mirror. My eyes were a little red and moist, but that's probably because of the alcohol too. The same alcohol that made me trip like a clumsy toddler in the middle of this hallucination-in-the-dessert restaurant. Fuck. Luckily I'm wearing long wrap boots, which Brittany's new gay friend Kurt said 'are so last season'. Kurt might think they're last season, but they are perfect for now since I could fold them over the hole in my panty._

_''Oh, here you are.'' Quinn's voice startled me when she entered the bathroom, followed by that stalker lady. At least she's a hot stalker._

_''Yeah I was just about to look where you were.'' I said as I leaned back on the sink. Quinn giggled like a little girl, which she only she does when she's drunk because her normal giggle sounds a lot more evil._

_''Well I'm here.'' She chuckled and stumbled towards the other sink. I noticed that the secretary girl already got into a toilet booth. ''By the way, did you hear that loud bang out there too? I heard someone fell rock hard on the ground. Unfortunately I couldn't see it from where I was standing.''_

_I felt my face turning a little red, but Quinn can't find out that it was me because I will never hear the end of it._

_''Hmm really?'' I said while sneakily trying to pull my boot further over my panty hole on my knee. ''Didn't see it either. Where were you by the way?''_

_Quinn shrugged and applied some lipgloss on her lips. ''Anyway, we should probably go home.''_

_Right after she said it, the secretary came out of the toilet booth and walked passed me towards the sink. I don't feel like being nice to her or even talk to her at all, so I'm out of here._

_''Okay, I'll meet you outside.'' I said before walking towards the door. When I turned around to see if Quinn heard me, she was smiling at that secretary girl who seemed to suddenly wash her hands in the same sink._

_''Quinn?''_

_She snapped out of it and waved at me. ''Yeah I'll see you outside.''_

* * *

_End flashback_

Oh my god. What if she kissed that secretary in the bathroom? She did look a little flushed when she came outside, but that easily could have been from the amount of cocktails she had too.

''I messed it up, I can't stop thinking about Rachel crying right now. Maybe she stopped crying and she's packing my stuff. Oh my god.'' Quinn sobbed.

''I'm sure that's not the case. Try to think about something else, like uhmm..'' I bit my lip and tried to think of something that would distract her or maybe make her laugh. ''Like the fact that this is the first time I've seen you looking ugly, because damn Q you really are an ugly howler.''

A small chuckle escaped her throat and I almost wanted to pat myself on the back for achieving that.

''You know that you suck at consoling me right?'' She chuckled through a sniff.

''I made you laugh didn't I?''

Right after I said it she burst out into tears again and it immediately clicked that it was time for a different approach. The hard one. Something Quinn does to me too when I'm in a rage or upset and I need some slapping back into reality.

''Okay now you listen to me very carefully Quinn..'' I said, letting all the softness disappear from my voice while I sat up more. ''I know that this sucks, believe me I've been there, but feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to change anything. You kissed another woman and yes that was a fucked up thing to do and I still have no idea why you did what you did, because all your sanity disappeared with the alcohol through your throat, which I might add, is now all over my bathroom floor and you haven't been able to make one normal sentence since I dragged you out of the bar. So here's what we're going to do, you're going to calm down and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow you're going to explain to me what happened on that party and why you did it, because honestly Quinn if you feel that Rachel isn't the one you want to be with, you're going to have to deal with that.''

Quinn's eyes were widened as I was going on my rant, but I could see that I was actually coming through to her now.

''B-but she is..''

''If she is then we're going to come up with something that can fix this. But tomorrow okay? It's already 4 AM, you need some sleep. And I didn't start looking this hot because I skipped sleep every night'' I chuckled.

Quinn rolled on her back and stared up towards the ceiling. ''Okay.'' She mumbled barely audible.

''Good. I'll be in my room if you need me okay?'' I smiled after stroking some hair out of her face. Quinn nodded and pulled the covers further over her body.

I stood up and clicked out the lights, before opening the door to go to my own room.

''Santana?''

I turned around to see Quinn leaning up on her elbows.

''Yeah?''

''Thank you.'' She smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. ''I might be a bitch most of the time, but I'll always be there for you.''

Quinn closed her eyes with a more peaceful smile on her face and I rolled my eyes at how fast she fell into a drunk coma again. I softly closed the door, before walking over to the other bedroom. I immediately noticed Brittany's shoes and purse in the hallway and I frowned because I didn't hear her coming home. I quickly walked to our room and saw her lying in the bed, already asleep. I noticed she had been trying to wait up for me because she was lying on top of the sheets. She probably heard me talking to Quinn when she came home and didn't want to interrupt.

The small smile on my face grew wider when she made the cutest humming noise while patting her arm behind her on the bed, probably searching for me. She does that a lot when she's asleep and if I'm not right behind her. The search with her arm only stops when I hug her from behind or guide her towards me so she automatically cuddles into me. It's the cutest thing ever and every time it happens it takes me a while before falling back to sleep because of the huge grin I have on my face because of it.

I softly walked over to the bed and quickly cuddled myself against her back, her arm reached behind her and pulled mine over her waist.

''I'm here baby, go back to sleep.'' I whispered and pressed my lips against the side of her neck.

Instead of humming something in response or pressing herself further into me, she rolled over and opened her eyes. I immediately noticed that she tried to hide something through the black mascara lines on her face, telling me that she has been crying over something.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' I asked worriedly as I cupped the side of her face and scooted closer to her so our noses were almost touching.

Her eyes scanned my face and my heart started beating faster because of how she was looking at me. There was something behind those blue eyes that made me anxious.

''I need to tell you something..'' She mumbled as fresh tears started to tickle down her face. ''Rachel.. she.. I..'' She began but before she could finish she buried her head in the crook of my neck and started sobbing. I didn't know exactly what was going on but seeing and hearing her cry immediately threw me in my 'overprotective Brittany mode'. I hugged her tightly against me, knowing that it always only lasts a couple of seconds before she's able to talk again. I felt her tears spilling down my shirt and I knew something wasn't right.

''You can tell me anything Britt, I'm not going anywhere.''

Her hand tightened her grip on my shirt and a shiver ran down my spine when she sighed against my neck.

''I… Rachel got drunk so I brought her to her bed. Then she..'' She stopped again.

''She what honey?'' I asked, getting more impatient now she mentioned Rachel.

''I think she thought I was Quinn for a second or.. I don't know. But she like, she started saying Quinn always gives her a good night kiss and when I tried to get up to go away .. she just.. Just please don't get mad.'' Brittany mumbled, still with her face hidden in the crook of my neck

I was biting my lip to hold myself together, but the more words came out of her mouth, the more I started to puzzle together what might be going on. Drunk Rachel can be overly clingy. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath in through my nose. After scooting back a little on the bed, I lifted Brittany's chin up so I could look at her.

''Just tell me what happened.'' I said and ran my thumb over her cheek.

''She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I immediately pulled back, but her grip around my neck was too strong.''

Anger started to rise within me and my hand gripped the sheets so tight that my fingers started to hurt. I immediately sat up, but stayed on the bed when I felt Brittany's shaking hand on my back.

"I said that she had to let go of me but she kept pulling me against her. I got out of her grip, but she was so drunk and emotionally confused that I'm sure she didn't mean to do it.'' Brittany started rambling, sounding just as confused as I was.

It was as if a storm started inside of me. A fierce wind that was blowing through my chest and made my stomach violently squeeze together. The things I was hearing made me sick.

''I didn't want to hide it from you.. Please say something.''

''Are you seriously trying to defend what she did?'' I said, and it actually startled me how much anger there was in my voice.

''Why are you talking to me like that..'' Brittany asked startled. I felt even more light headed because I heard the hurt in Brittany's voice and I was causing it right now. Still the anger took over.

''Because Rachel fucking kissed you and you're just talking about how I should feel sorry for her because she was drunk and so called emotionally unstable?'' I said louder this time, stepping out of the bed.

''I didn't say you should feel sorry for her!'' Brittany said back, now with anger in her words too. ''Do you think I liked what happened? Do you think it wasn't horrible for me too? I was trying to console one of my best friends and now I don't know if I can even look at her tomorrow!''

''Oh so you're planning to go back tomorrow? That's great, maybe she can start a new make out session with you to drown her sorrows.'' I said sarcastically as I was forcefully pulling the closet door to open it and find a sweater.

''This isn't fair Santana.''

I ran my hands from the top of my face to my chin, as if I was trying to wipe the anger downwards too. I shook my hands and turned around to look at Brittany. She had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying. Instead she just looked at me confused and disappointed. I knew I was glaring at her, I tried to soften my look, but I felt that my eyes weren't working with me. I was too angry, but not at her because I know damn well Brittany would never cheat on me and I'm sure she immediately tried to pull away from Rachel. But those logical thoughts got pushed away by the anger I felt inside of me. The anger I feel towards Rachel.

''Why are you so mad at me. She kissed me and I pulled away. She was drunk and didn't know what she was doing.''

I scrunched up my nose and pretended I had to puke.

''So that makes it okay?''

''No, but just.. Can you at least try to calm down and stop raising your voice at me.''

I rolled my eyes and shook my head to turn around and pull a sweater out of the closet. I noticed it was Brittany's sweater but I don't care what I'm wearing right now, I just know I have to get out of here.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and Brittany's forehead against my shoulder, causing me to stop moving.

''I love you. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want to fight with you.''

I tried to let her embrace calm me down enough, but I pictured what happened in my head again and I knew I had to go to Rachel's house to get the anger out of my system.

I stepped out of her embrace and quickly threw the sweater over my head.

''I just need some air. I'll be back.'' I said as calm as possible. I turned around to walk passed her towards the door, but the sad look in her eyes startled me and almost pushed me back to my senses. Almost.

''Where are you going?'' She mumbled.

I couldn't form words just yet, because of the pleading look in her eyes. I sighed and forced my eyes to look at something else than her piercing blue ones. ''Like I said, I just need some air.''

I opened up our bedroom door and was about to tip toe through the living room so I wouldn't wake up Quinn, but got held back by Brittany's hand around my wrist.

''Promise me you're not going to Rachel right now.''

My instinct was to pull my hand out of her grip, but my mind and heart prevented me from taking my anger out on Brittany. I turned around and noticed her eyes turning sadder. I automatically took a little step forward and wiped a tear from her cheek, before placing a kiss on it. After that, Brittany let go of my wrist and didn't say anything when I didn't gave her an answer to her question.

* * *

A few minutes later I was standing in front of Rachel and Quinn's apartment, knocking loudly on the door.

''Open up the fucking door Rachel! I know you're here!'' I said, feeling more angry all of a sudden since I was so close to the source of my anger right now.

I heard some stumbling around inside and after another minute the door opened, so I was suddenly face to face with Rachel. She squeezed her eyes and rubbed her right hand over her forehead like she had a headache.

''Santana.. what are you doing here.'' She said confused, her voice still drained from sleep. A strong wave of alcohol followed her voice and made me hold my hand in front of my nose for a moment.

''You know damn well what I'm doing here. You assaulted Brittany. Funny how sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for, ends up being the one behind the gun. But let me tell you right now Berry, I won't let it happen again.''

Rachel looked at me with confusion and her mouth was hanging open a little.

''I.. I don't know what you're talking about. Brittany left when I went to bed.''

''You can't fool me Rachel, playing all confused and innocent like you don't remember what you've tried to do. I swear to god if you ever touch her or even give her a high five, I will fuck you up. Now, you're lucky that Brittany is against violence, but next time I won't hesitate to put your head in a mixer and make you a smoothie. ''

''I really don't remember what happened! What did I do?'' Rachel said louder this time too.

I looked her up and down while shaking my head. ''You're not my friend anymore.''

I turned around to leave before I would say or do something that I would probably regret. I ignored Rachel's voice asking me to come back and explain, but I kept walking at a fast pace until I got to my car. I sank back into the driver's seat and ran my hands through my hair.

''Fuck!'' I yelled and slammed my hands on the steering wheel. Why do I feel like such an asshole right now. She deserved that. Right?


End file.
